ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason the Demon(TV Series)/The Beginning Transcript
(the series opens up showing shots of demon world) (Then shows Jason spray painting "You is a Bitch" on a wall) demon world police:Aye what are you doing? Jason:Crap! (Jason turns into a car) Jason:CATCH ME IF YOU CAN. (The demon world police gets his walkie talkie) Demon world police:Jason is being a lil brat again! Demon world police(on the walkie talkie):Great. (Jason turns back to normal) Jason:Heh suckers. (Jason bumps into somebody) Jason:Oops sorry! (The person turns his head around) Demon World Police:Got you! (The demon world police shocks him) Jason:AHHHHHHHHHHH! (Jason falls to the ground) (Then the demon world cop handcuffs him) Demon world police:I got him! (then other demon world polices surround Jason) (Intro plays) (Intro ends) (Shows Jason in Tron's office) Tron:Well well well, look who is here for the 39th time this month, the person who drank the shapeshifting potion. Jason:Whatever Tron:What did you do now Jason:I f your daughter. Tron:Oh really. Well I am going to tell Michelle you did that. Jason:I AM JOKING, I AM JOKING. Tron:Now what did you really do. Jason:Look at your wall outside. (Tron looks at the spray paint on his wall outside) Tron(chuckles):I am gonna make him suffer. (Tron goes back inside his office and sits back in his seat) Tron:Why did you do that, what have I ever done to you. Jason:I know what you are up to. I will stop you. Don't think you are getting away! Tron:Then stop me. (Jason and Tron turn into their demon forms) Jason:Come at me, lil bitch! (Tron punches Jason) (Tron then begins choking Jason) (Jason turns into water and breaks out then turns back into his regular form) (Jason starts breathing hard) Tron:Who is the lil bitch now! Jason:Still you. (Tron starts choking Jason again) Jason:OK! OK! OK! (Tron stops choking him) Tron:That should show you to respect your adults. Jason:Just give me my punishment. Tron:Your punishment is to join the army. Jason:Wait what? Tron:You heard me. Jason:I don't want to join the army! Tron:Jason, you have a special power. You can turn into anything! Jason:Yeah but that's only because I drank that potion! Tron:Still. Jason:Ugh! Tron:And wash that message off my building now! Jason:Fine! See you later, asshole! (The next scene shows Jason walking with Clint carrying cleaning supplies) Clint:So what happen? Jason:I have to clean something. Clint:Which is? (Jason points at the camera) Jason:That. (It reveals to be the message Jason spray painted) Clint:God damn. Jason:God damn indeed. Clint:Well better start cleaning. Jason:Ugh! Clint:What? Jason:I just hate this city. Tron up to something and I don't think anyone cares. Clint:Do you have evidence? Jason:Well, no. Clint:So how do- Jason:I just know ok! Anyways I ain't cleaning this mess up. It's a masterpiece! True art! Clint:Well you have to. Jason:Nah, I ain't removing true art! Lets go to Dr. Mac lab! Clint:Just don't drink another potion again. My dad will be pissed and I will be dead. Jason:Oh shut up! (Clint and Jason sneak inside Dr. Mac lab) Jason:Lets see what he has here. Clint:LOOK! (He points at a huge ring) Jason:Oh my god it's a ring. I am so shocked. I totally give a shit about it!(says sarcastically) Clint:Dude it's not just a ring. Jason:What is it? An asshole? Clint:No dumbass. It's a portal. Jason:I remember playing portals. Man did I suck at that game. Clint:No like an actual portal. Jason:An actual portal? Clint:Yeah. My dad been working on it for months! Jason:Well how do we use it. Clint:How should I know (Clint looks at something) Clint:Oh look there's a switch. (Clint turns it on) (A huge powerful wind happen) (It starts sucking everything in) (Jason hangs on to a pole) Jason:AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON) (Clint hangs on something) Clint:I DON'T KNOW. (People start coming inside the lab) Dr. Mac:And you see here, I got a- WHAT THE HELL. Person #1:What's up with your lab? Dr. Mac:I DON'T KNOW HANG ON SOMETHING. (People hang onto something) (Dr. Mac sees Jason and Clint) Dr. Mac:THOSE DAMN KIDS. (Jason and Clint hears Dr. Mac's voice) Jason:Uh...Hey Dr. Mac. Clint:Hey dad....We are screwed. Dr. Mac:WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING. Jason:JUST HELP US SHUT DOWN THIS PORTAL. Dr. Mac:TURN OFF THE SWITCH (Jason and Clint were silent) Clint:Why didn't we think of that. Jason:I know right. We are actually dumbasses. Clint:I know right. Well anyways. (Clint turns off the switch) (Nothing happens) Clint:THE SWITCH NOT DOING ANYTHING (The pole starts going off the ground) Jason:AHHHHHHHH! HELPPPPPPP! (The pole and Jason goes inside the portal) Clint:JASON NO. (the portal turns off) (Everyone start breathing hard) Dr. Mac:Son. Clint:Yes, dad? Dr. Mac:YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 3 FREAKIN MONTHS. GO TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I GET MORE PISSED. (Clint sighs) Clint:Yes, dad. (Shows Jason going through a big blue blast) Jason:WHAT THE HELL. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. AHHHHH! (He sees a bright light) Jason:God? (He then comes out of another portal and hits a table) (Jason groans) (A text appears that says "3 weeks later") (The scene then shows 2 middle schoolers, Ian and Mia) Mia:Finally school is out! Ian:Yeah! Can't wait to go home! (they get on their bikes and start riding away) Ian:Hey Mia lets go to the woods. Mia:Why? Ian:Because that's a quick way to our neighborhood. Come on I tried it before. It's pretty quick. Mia:Uh ok! (they go to the woods) (Then a rock hits Ian's tires) Ian:AHHHH! Mia:Ian! (Ian falls off his bike) (His bike keeps on going) (His bike then hits a faraway tree) Ian:Aw shit! (Ian runs to his bike) (Mia rides his bike to Ian's bike) (Ian and Mia caught up to Ian's bike but then they see a house) Ian:The heck is that? Mia:A house? What you think it is? Ian:I know it's a house but just looks so creepy...Like REALLY creepy. Mia:Then lets go inside! Ian:Nah I am good. Mia:Are you a pussy? Ian:What? No! Mia:Then come! Ian:Fine! (Ian and Mia go inside the haunted house) Mia:Man this place smells bad. (Ian then sees lots of boxes of pizza) Ian:That's a lot of boxes of pizzas. Mia:Yeah, that's a lot. ???:Hehehehe. (Ian and Mia freeze) Mia:What was that? Ian:I don't know (Then a tiger comes out and tries to attack them) (they duck) (the tiger then attacks Mia) Mia:AHHH! Ian:Get off her! (Ian kicks the tiger) (The tiger turns into a gorilla) Ian:Did he just turn into a gorilla? (The gorilla then throws a table at Ian) (The gorilla then throws Mia to a wall) Gorilla:Get out now! (Ian then throws pizza boxes at the gorilla) Gorilla:Ow! (Mia then picks up a chair and hit the gorilla with it) Gorilla:Owwww! (the gorilla falls down) (The gorilla then turns into a human, who is Jason) Jason:Ow! Ian:Huh? Who are you? Mia:How did you turn into a gorilla and a tiger! (Jason gets up) Jason:The name is Jason! I am a shapeshifting demon. Mia:You are a demon! Jason:Yep! Ian:I thought demons were fake. (Jason punches Ian) Jason:Does that feel fake to you! Ian:No. Jason:That's what I thought. Mia:What brings you here? Jason:Clint's dad has a portal and crap and I use it and I am now in here. Ian:Who is Clint? Jason:My best friend. He is cool and a demon like me! Ian:So why are you still in this place. Jason:Well follow me. (Jason goes to the basement and Ian and Mia follow) (Mia and Ian were amazed) (It reveals to be a huge portal) Jason:You see, that is the portal I came out of. I tried going back to my home but it just doesn't work. I don't know what's up with it. Ian:That sucks. Jason:Yeah it does...so is there any fun things to do in this place. Only fun things to do in this place is eat pizza. Mia:Well there is movie theaters, arcades, shops, stuff like that. Jason:Movie theaters? Arcades? Ian:You never heard of a movie theater? Jason:Don't even know what a movie is? Ian:Well lets go to the movies! Jason:Sure let me see this movie theater! (They go outside) Ian:Oh yeah, my bike is broken... Mia:Man. Yo jason didn't you say, you are a shapeshifting demon? Jason:Yeah I am a shapeshifting demon...wait...OH HELL- (It then transitions to a scene of Mia riding her bike out of the wood) (then it shows Jason who is now a bike and Ian riding him) Jason:This is some bullshit! Ian:Whatever...now lets have some fun! (Shows them having a fun montage) Jason:You know this town ain't that bad. Kind of cool! Mia:Hell yeah it is! (Mia look at the time) Mia:Oh crap. Guys I gotta go! My mom is going to be really pissed if I don't make it home in 5 minutes. (She rides her bike) Ian:Well it's getting late, I should start going home! Yo can you give me a ride? Jason:Hell no! (Jason turns into a bird and flies away) Ian:Son of a bitch... (Then it shows Dr. Mac and Tron in Dr. Mac's lab) Tron:Is it working yet? Dr. Mac:You sure you want to do this? Tron:The little brat has cause enough trouble. He needs to pay. Dr. Mac:Well ok. (Portal starts working) (It starts sucking everything and everyone) Tron:Damn it! Dr. Mac:Oops! Looks like I add too much power than usual....again! (Dr. Mac and Tron get suck in) (Clint comes out of his room) Clint:What the- (Clint get suck in) (The portal start sucking everything inside demon world in) Demon world demons:AHHHHHHHH! (Everyone start getting suck in) (A text appears that says "To be continued") (Credits start playing) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts